TUFF Child
by Empty Tome
Summary: Dudley broke the young gun and now Kitty's five years old again! Now The Chief, Keswick, and Dudley have to make time to defeat the criminals of Petropolis while they watch over their youngest team member.


**AN: I have got to stop doing this, but I was inspired by reading those mini Avenger stories where most of the cast turns into kids. They're really cute stories and you have to read a few to understand. So I just had to write one of my own for TUFF Puppy. **

TUFF Child

Ch.1: Blame game

Hunched over his work table Keswick was rubbing his temples in vigorous circles; he could feel a migraine coming on. He was busy listening to Agent Puppy's string of incomprehensible apologies while trying to hold a five year old Kitty in his arms. She was whining and carrying on such as cranky children often do.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand she had to be put down for a nap.

"And for the last time be quiet!" Dudley screamed. "make her stop, Keswick! Make her stop!"

Keswick unclenched his teeth. He sucked in a sharp breathe, holding it in, he counted backwards from ten inside his head. This was a delicate situation and he had to remember Dudley was like a child to begin with. He also should have done himself the favor years ago about idiot proofing the lab to keep Dudley from misusing his inventions.

Now that his young gun which was an insidiously complicated design was destroyed and despite he still owned the schematics. He wasn't going to go to all the trouble to make another just so Dudley could repeat this mistake again that's for sure.

Keswick spun around on his heel facing Dudley. "Agent Puppy," he addressed in a harsh tone. "we have to-"

Dudley interrupted. "I-I-I can't stop crying," he sniffed. "this little monster I swear when I-" he stopped to howl loudly causing Keswick to clap both hands over his ears.

Beakers and test tubes filled with chemicals exploded almost instantaneously. This wasn't the safest room inside TUFF for a child to be occupying now that Agent Puppy caused more than his fair share of accidents today. Scientists were rushing from every corner of the room to help clean the bio-hazardous chemicals that leaked from the table to the floor.

"Agent Puh-Puh-Puppy, stop encouraging Kitty," Keswick scolded, he was determined to establish peace within the lab.

"She started it," Dudley growled trying to pry his partner away from his face. Kitty giggled tugging on his ear. He could tell she was amused by the drama she was causing.

Keswick scowled. "And if I recall you were the one who knocked off about twelve years of Kuh-Kitty's age," he said, pointing a finger towards Dudley's chest.

"Well, you're the one who invented the young gun which makes you indirectly responsible," Dudley said, self satisfied.

Keswick bowed his head. "for your ah-ah-ha actions," he said quietly, he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, he felt a pang of guilt.

"Would it kill you to lock up this stuff up we got a kid to think about now!" Dudley pulled Kitty into a hug, she closed her eyes and purred.

Keswick threw his head back staring at the ceiling. "oh, for puh-puh-puh pity's sake," he exclaimed bitterly.

Dudley tussled Kitty's hair. "we're gonna drive him insane." he whispered.

"I huh-huh-heard that," Keswick informed them, he placed his hands on his hips. "maybe you aren't qualified to take care of a cuh-cuh-cuh-child."

"Nuh-uh," Dudley demonstrated, he tossed Kitty over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "watch me, we're gonna take a nap together." he said, determined to prove him wrong.

"You aren't suh-suh-suh-supposed to manhandle her," Keswick screamed. "we're talking about a-" he forced himself to pronounce the word correctly. "a **kid**, heavens to Betsy! She's isn't some piece of luggage you can ha-ha-haul around or some ta-ta-toy!"

Dudley waved goodbye walking towards the exit. "she's fine Keswick don't have a conniption. Ain't that right Kitty?" he asked, Kitty only nodded her head yes agreeing with Dudley, she was squealing with laughter. "I bet it's the bounce in my step, ya think?" the door opened and they disappeared into the hallway.

"I digress," Keswick muttered.

After Dudley left Keswick shakily slid to his knees, he was exasperated. He had to find someway of turning Kitty into an adult again soon. At least he was given some time to himself to find his bearings again. He was lucky at all Dudley was prone to napping for long periods of time. At least he'd be able to give The Chief a forewarning now that they were going to be babysitting Agent Puppy and Katswell together.

Just like a family, huh?

This was definitely going to shift the dynamics between everyone, Keswick was sure of it.


End file.
